This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Russian Patent Application No. 2007147434, filed Dec. 21, 2007, which is incorporated by reference. The Sequence Listing in electronic format filed herewith is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety (File Name: US-371_Seq_List_Copy—1; File Size: 31 KB; Date Created: Sep. 2, 2008).